Just A Dream
by LovelyGirl84
Summary: "One-shot" Primera parte desde el punto de vista de Elsie, nos cuenta un miedo profundo que siente. Segunda parte, en tercera persona :


**Just a dream**

"_Corre"_

_Me susurra una voz en mi cabeza una y otra vez. No entiendo el por qué, pero le hago caso y corro. Comienzo a correr, asustada aunque no sé de qué. Mientras corro me fijo en mi alrededor: nada se mueve, nada cambia, lo único que me permite saber que estoy corriendo es el hecho de que mis piernas se mueven. Tal vez sea la oscuridad impenetrable que me rodea lo que evita que yo vea mi alrededor._

"_Corre"_

_De nuevo la misma voz, la misma palabra. No sé quien habla, pero esa persona parece estar aterrada. Sigo corriendo, aumento la velocidad. No es suficiente. Algo dentro de mi me dice que tengo que correr más, pero no puedo. Entrecierro los ojos, intentando descubrir algo entre la oscuridad que me ayude. A unos metros de mí hay una silueta._

"_Corre"_

_Esta vez es distinto, la palabra ha sido pronunciada con urgencia. Esa voz me avisa de algo, pero no sé de que. La silueta está cada vez más cerca. Intento descubrir quien es pero aún estoy muy lejos. Intento aumentar la velocidad, y creo que lo consigo. Comienzo a distinguir algunas partes de la figura: tiene el pelo muy largo, pero no sé de que color, es bastante alto. Espera. Sé quien es._

"_Corre"_

_Disminuyo la velocidad para fijarme mejor. La voz en mi cabeza sigue hablando pero yo ya no la escucho. De pronto comienzo de nuevo a correr, voy directa a la silueta. Cuando la alcanzó me tiro a sus brazos. Poco a poco se gira, debería sentirme segura, ¿por qué no lo hago?_

"_¡CORRE!"_

_¿Por qué grita ahora la voz? No entiendo nada. Él me abraza suavemente por la cintura, subo la vista para mirarle a la cara y lo que veo me paraliza. Sus ojos siempre han sido rojos pero ahora son distintos, parecerá una tontería pero parecen... sangre. Aparto la vista de sus ojos y me fijo en que tiene sangre por la camiseta, escasos segundos antes mi cara había estado apoyada sobre una mancha de sangre. _

_Intento soltarme, pero lo que antes era un suave abrazo se ha convertido ahora en un fuerte agarre. Unas lágrimas se deslizan por mis mejillas, pero no parece afectarle. Intento gritar, pedir ayuda, pero de mi garganta no sale ningún sonido. Esto era de lo que me avisaba la voz, pero yo no la escuche._

_Oigo un ruido. Pasos, alguien se acerca. Una figura se va formando, acercándose cada vez más. Cuando está a pocos pasos le reconozco: Ray Dark. Tenía que ser él... ¿Es que nunca pensaba darse por vencido? Pero... ahora que lo pienso... Dark está muerto, ¿entonces qué hace aquí? Se acerca aún más, y se ríe._

_Más pasos, estos son más rápidos, y otra risa. Sin embargo esta risa me resulta familiar, aunque no acabo de reconocerla. Los sonidos se acercan y de la nada nace una nueva figura. Me petrifico. Es Shawn, pero a la vez no lo es. Es... es Aiden. ¿Qué hace Aiden en el cuerpo de mi hermano? ¿No se suponía que ya no formaba parte de él? _

_Levanto la vista de nuevo, miro a Byron quien en todo este tiempo no me ha soltado. Él también sonríe. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? No entiendo nada... Esto no puede estar pasando, no es verdad... Dark se acerca más a mi, sin dejar de sonreír. Lleva algo entre las manos._

_Hace un gesto a Byron, quien me suelta y me deja caer. Caigo de rodillas, llorando. Dark se acerca más a mi, hasta que está justo a mi lado. Paro de llorar, no pienso dejarle disfrutar viendo mis lágrimas, y levanto mi cara hacia él. Ahora distingo lo que lleva entre las manos: es una daga. _

_Me tiende la daga sin dejar de sonreír y entiendo lo que quiere. Agarro la daga con ambas manos y la levanto por encima de mi cabeza. Miro por última vez a Byron y a Shawn, ninguno hace el amago de detenerme, es mas, ahora mismo están sonriendo. Vuelvo a dirigir la vista hacia la daga, respiro profundamente y la dejo caer hacia mí..._

**[*]**

Elsie se despertó de golpe y se sentó en la cama. Estaba empapada en sudor y tenía el pelo completamente despeinado. En su cara se podía leer el miedo. Pasó la vista por toda la habitación, una vez que acabó parecía más relajada. De pronto, una mano se posó en su hombro y Elsie estuvo a punto de gritar.

– Tranquila amor, soy yo... – susurró Byron bajito atrayendo a Elsie hacia él.

Elsie dejó que Byron la atrajera hacia él, pero primero examino concienzudamente su cara y su ropa, en busca de algo que le recordase su pesadilla. Byron comenzó a acariciarle el pelo y le dio algunos besos en la frente.

– ¿Estás bien amor? – le preguntó Byron preocupado.

Si tranquilo. Es que tuve una pesadilla – Elsie dijo esto apoyada en la camiseta del rubio, pero lo dijo bastante alto para que la oyera.

– ¿Qué pasaba en la pesadilla?

– Tú... – Elsie lo pensó un rato antes de continuar – Tú y Shawn estabais con Ray Dark...

– Tranquila amor... Yo nunca voy a dejarte – Byron se recostó en la cama empujando a Elsie con él, después le susurró en el oído – Solo ha sido un sueño... Solo un sueño.

**FIN**

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

_*Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5._

_*Elsie River es propiedad de Elsie_River :)_

_*Esto se me ocurrió el otro día mientras escuchaba la canción de "Just a dream", de ahí el nombre. Poco o nada tiene que ver con la canción, pero creo que el título queda bien jajajaja :). ¡Espero que os gusteee! Este fic va dedicado a mi primita, te adoro primiii! ^^ Criticas, alabanzas, comentarios, etc. en un review ;)_


End file.
